Welcome Back, Goku! Confessions of the Mysterious Youth, Trunks!
is the fifty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This episode first aired in Japan on May 16, 2010. Its American original airdate was February 24, 2011. Summary The Dragon Team follow the unknown boy who defeated Frieza and King Cold to where he says Goku will arrive. He deploys a capsule that contains a refrigerator, and invites them for some refreshments before Goku arrives. Gohan and Bulma help themselves, though Bulma was unaware Capsule Corporation made this capsule model. He tells Bulma they have not met, and when asked by Gohan, says he only knows of Goku via stories. He deflects questions about how he knows when and where Goku will arrive. Vegeta demands to know how he is a Super Saiyan; there are, after all, only two Saiyans known on Earth (himself and Kakarot), plus the "half-breed" Gohan. Vegeta's concern is that the boy does not have black hair like the other Saiyans. At this point, Bulma notices his jacket has the insignia of Capsule Corporation. He claims he is not one of their employees. He refuses to reveal his name, but says he is 17. Bulma tells the others to leave him alone. She figures they owe him that since he saved Earth, but notices his apprehension as he looks at her. Time ticks away as they await Goku's arrival. Gohan has a talk with Piccolo, asking him why he chose not to go to New Namek with the other Namekians. He replies that he was uninterested in their peaceful lifestyle. Life in Earth is more interesting, and he is devoted to his training. Bulma tells Krillin that it is likely what Vegeta is doing each day as well, since he is never around usually. Krillin responds he is probably preoccupied with working to defeat Goku, and has great pride in the challenge. Bulma notices the boy looking back at Vegeta frequently, and thinks they have something. Vegeta tells him to stop, that seeing another Saiyan should not be such an interesting sight for him. The three hours pass, and the boy tells everyone Goku will arrive momentarily. Sure enough, the present Z Fighters detect an approaching space pod. Gohan is the first to detect Goku's ki, confirming the boy was correct. The pod cuts through the atmosphere and crash-lands nearby. It opens, and Goku emerges, wearing alien armor. He is shocked that everyone is there to greet him so quickly. Gohan and Bulma say the boy that is with them told them where he would arrive. Goku does not know him, to everyone's surprise. Goku says he knew Frieza was there, and had found his spacecraft. He then asks who beat Frieza. They point out the unknown boy. Goku ignores the fact that he does not know who the boy is, and is surprised someone so young can become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta reminds him it should be impossible. The boy asks to have a word with Goku alone, and Goku agrees. They fly a good distance away, and Goku apologizes to the boy for apparently leaving Frieza alive. The boy says Goku was supposed to defeat Frieza, but he got the timing wrong, and was forced to intervene on his behalf. Goku says he could have dealt with Frieza anyway with a new technique he learned at Planet Yardrat: Instant Transmission. The boy did not realize Goku knew how to teleport and could have dealt with Frieza himself. He has unwittingly changed history. Goku asks the boy who he is, but first, the boy asks him if he can turn into a Super Saiyan at will. Goku says he did learn how to do so during his travels in space. The boy asks him to do so right there. Goku does so, to the surprise of the Z Fighters. The boy is quite pleased, and notes they look similar in that state. He becomes a Super Saiyan as well. Seeing there are two Super Saiyans, and he is not one of them, infuriates Vegeta. The boy says to excuse him, then quickly draws his sword and swings it at Goku, stopping just short of his head. He is surprised that Goku did not even flinch. Goku says he did not feel that the boy was capable of killing him, so he saw no need to avoid the sword. They briefly spar, the boy's sword against Goku's finger. The mysterious teenager is excited as Goku is even better than the stories he has heard. They both relax from their Super Saiyan forms. His faith is confirmed, and the boy agrees to confide his story to Goku. After testing Goku's Super Saiyan powers, the teenager reveals that his name is Trunks, and says he is from the future. He arrived from twenty years in the past in a Time Machine. He then reveals that he has Saiyan blood because he is the son of Vegeta; he will be born two years from now. He then goes on to explain of why he actually came. He says that in three years from now, on May 12 at 10am, a pair of Androids will appear on an island 9 miles southwest of South City and begin a rampage on Earth. The Androids were created by Dr. Gero, formerly of the Red Ribbon Army. He alone stands up to them, but it is not enough, and he has no allies; he reveals that in the battle three years from now, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu will all die. Since Piccolo dies, so will Kami, extinguishing the Dragon Balls forever. Gohan would escape and eventually become Trunks' master, but eventually he too will die. Goku asks what happens to him and also asks if the Androids killed him too. Trunks reveals he will not even make it to the battle, because he will die of an incurable viral heart disease six months before the Androids' assault. This upsets Goku, as he would like to be part of that fight. His reaction pleases Trunks, as it reminds him of the stories his mother and Gohan used to tell. With that, he gives Goku a medication, directing him to take it as soon as symptoms begin to appear. In his time, there is a cure. Trunks knows he is changing history by doing this, but considering the history he is changing, he has no problem with that. The idea also allowed his mother to see it through and complete the Time Machine over 20 years of research. Goku correctly deduces that Trunks' mother must be Bulma. Goku is completely shocked that Bulma would end up with Vegeta. Trunks says his understanding of it is that Bulma finally got fed up with Yamcha messing around, and took a liking to Vegeta afterward, but they never married. However, Trunks reminds him that he must keep certain things, including his identity and parentage, top secret. If anything about him is revealed too early, he may never be born. Trunks says he must go now. Goku promises that he and the other Z Fighters will train hard for the next three years to prepare for the androids' assault and Goku asks if they will meet again. Trunks replies that it takes time for the Time Machine to recharge, but if he survives that time, he will join the fight. With that, Trunks flies away. The others arrive, asking what is going on. Piccolo reveals he overheard the entire thing with his sensitive ears, and explains everything, reassuring Goku he will not say anything that would threaten the boy's existence. While some of them are still hesitant to believe everything, they see Trunks' Time Machine above them. Trunks contemplates his dad's proud, lonesome nature, everything his mother said about him, and hopes he does not die. He waves to everyone, then disappears. The others agree they need to train over the next two years, and Vegeta in particular is determined to survive the coming ordeal. Trivia *When Goku mentions that he thought Bulma and Yamcha would settle down instead of Bulma and Vegeta, Yamcha sneezes. This is a belief in Japan that if you sneeze, it is because someone is talking behind your back. *As Goku and Trunks are discussing the battle with Frieza, the Capsule Corp. patch on Trunks's left sleeve has mysteriously disappeared. Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai